The day I met my true love
by Gay Braixen
Summary: Hopefully you know this will be my first FanFiction ever... i'm quite nervous ok? Let's get started... I repeated this, I know... Just a reminder, k?
1. Before you read

**Before we begin...**

Hello, my first FanFiction ever...

Please be gentle to the rookie, ok?... (.*)w(.*)

K, if you've seen this story and grew interested, let me know, give me idea's and tell me, what I should do, what not to do, and I'll type it up as soon as possible...


	2. Chapter 1

Zoroark's POV:

It was a sunny morning, beautiful day in the forest...

"Yaaaawn!... oh... what time is it?" I got up and walked lazily out of my little den, looked up to the sky and judging by the sun... It should be... 12:05 A.M.

"Well, at least I woke up early to go see the beauty... only 2 days until mating season..." I said to myself with a little smirk, wondering who my true love or F**k buddy would be... I was hoping it would be a male and not another female, I then started to walk around the forest to find some berries and perhaps a river with clean water... stupid humans sometimes piss in it... I then smelled something sweet... I sniffed a couple more times and my mouth watered...

"Oh... sweet Custap berries..." I followed the scent but as I got closer, there was another scent... It smelled like a... Fire type... and it was walking close to the berries... I charged up a Dark Pulse, Those are my favorite berries... I won't let that prick have them, I peaked through the bushes...

I saw who it was... a Braixen... male... he... appeared... cute... I blushed and thought about the things i'll do to him when I'm finished... I began to look under the furry skirt to see... his... cute bum... I looked down and got embarrassed to see my erection... but started to rub it... in between my claws and stared at the Braixen... I was hoping he'd stay there probably a minute or two after I cum... but then I snapped out of it when I saw the berries he was picking with his twig... My erection eventually went back in the sheath and I charged at him, then yelled, (I always wanted to yell my moves out) "DARK PULSE!" Then fired a black beam at the Braixen... without looking, dodged, "Your not getting away with my berries... SHADOW BALL!"

... He grabbed the twig from his tail hole and aimed it at the Shadow Ball... than he charged up something and blew a Crimson Flamethrower at it, and burned the Shadow Ball into dust.

... after what seemed like an hour, we stared... He finally said in the cutest... tone I ever heard from a male... "I... guess you wanted... s-some of these?" ... He opened his paw with a few Custap berries... My mouth watered for them, and... He giggled... he tossed a few at me, but I caught them all with my mouth...

While munching on the sweet berries, and unexpectedly, he randomly asked, "Want to come to my home?... I live in a cottage but I hope it's ok..."

... "Y-Yeah, sure... who's home?" I was dying of curiosity... and after a few seconds... he said, "Well... there's a Zangoose, a Lucario, an Absol, an Arcanine, and my Older Brother, Delphox... " ...

I was honestly surprised to hear he had that so many others living with him, but it was 2 days until mating season...

"Well, I only hope theirs enough space for me, Hehe..." I said with a blush,

"YAY!~" ... He kissed my cheek... which made me blush... he noticed and giggled, that giggle... so cute...

"C'mon sweet cheeks, let's go!" He said with a bright smile... a wonderful smile... I nodded and began following him... I looked up to see the time was 2:15 ...

"Um, sorry for that time I attacked you..." My ears drooped as I said that...

"It's ok, you were hungry and was just getting desperate." He replied with that beautiful smile of his...

"I-I love you" I said quietly...

"Hm?" He noticed, for a guy with hair filled ears...

"UUUH... I can't wait to see your room!" I was madly blushing and hoping he didn't notice anything... but he gave me a smirk...

~Later~

So this is his house, quite big for a cottage, he knocked on the door... and then a Lucario opened the door and peaked out, He noticed Braixen and plated a grin on his face, "Hey, cutie..." He pulled him into a hug and Braixen blushed but hugged back... they... also... kissed...

Rage filled me up... I wanted to slit his throat and drag him out of there... beat on his body then eat whatever was left...

But I don't want to hurt the Braixen's feelings...

Lucario pulled away after 45 seconds... "Who is this?"

"Hm?... OH! He is just a Zoroark I ran into while collecting berries... He hadn't told me his name yet, which reminded me..." He walked up to me and sticked his paw out, looks like he wanted a Paw-shake... (Get it?) ...

"Hi, My name is Kasai!" He said, still holding his arm up...

I placed my claw in his paw and was very careful not to cut him... "I'm Yami... and the Lucario is?"

The Lucario gave me a look... saying he was upset and said, "The name's, Titan... my former master nicknamed me that... before he abandoned me..." ... I'll admit... even though I hate him, I wanted to hug him, but it looks like Kasai did it for me...  
>Well... hope nothing goes wrong... this day went by pretty fast... and so short...<p>

I'm prepared for worse... Arceus... gimme all ya got...

**Sorry, for the short chapter, but honestly...  
>I live with a family and they never give me time for anything anymore...<br>Ah well... this is a start... hope it isn't terrible...**


End file.
